I will keep my guilt
by Kindred01
Summary: Time travel AU: 17 year old Harry Malfoy is the consort of King Voldemort but he isn't happy he hasn't been since he was 14 when he father let the Dark Lord take him from the grave yard.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort sat on his thrown, smiling as he turned to his consort who he had never seem smile since he took him as his queen. He placed his hand on his queen's hand and gave it a tight squeeze making the green eyed teen look up at him "Aren't you going to watch?" He asked with a hiss

"Haven't I seen it all before? You and your circle will laugh at the prisoner as they beg for their life and you will either decide how worthy they are of life by how good they are at spell, potions or how clever they are, like that muggle witch I told you she was good and now she working and married to the new Minister. What do you want me to see?" Voldemort chuckled at his Queen and hooked his fingers under the teen's chin and pulled him close and kissed him on the lips.

"This might make you happy I'm knighting your father."

"I would be happier if you fed him to your pet snake." Harry growled, as Voldemort pulled away with a large grin "I'm also knighting your favourite wolf." That made Harry look up at him "I thought you would like that."

3 years go Harry Malfoy was delivered to the grave yard for the rebirth of the Dark Lord, however Lucius Malfoy who was unmasked saw the pain and betrayal on his son's face knew he lost his youngest child. Voldemort chuckled as he curled his hand around Harry's throat forcing the boy to look up at him seeing the scar on the teen's forehead and feeling his own soul that had merged with young teens. He decide there and then this boy's life was worth more alive than dead and marked him as his consort in front of his inner circle.

It was 2 years later that Hogwarts fell and Dumbledore was killed, Severus Snape become the new Minister of Magic instead of Lucius which made Harry a little happy that his father couldn't get what he wanted this time. It was after the short bloody war Voldemort bonded with Harry and a year later Voldemort crowned himself king and Harry become his consort and wizarding England was doomed.

After Lucius and the wolf named Remus Lupin were knighted Harry when to the library to find a book. He was looking at the shelfs at fairy tales when he heard someone behind him "Harry can we talk." Came the smooth voice, the teen pulled a book out and held it to his chest

"It's Consort Riddle." The boy hissed as he turned to look at the blonde haired man.

"It will always just be Harry to me." The teen frowned at him

"I don't have time for you." The teen told him as he tried walk pass "Please move out of my way Lord Malfoy." He told him coldly

"Please Harry can't we talk? It's been three years you won't even talk to your mother or brother, I know I hurt you but you…"

"But I what?" Green eyes looked up at the pale blue orbs that pleaded with him, but as he looked deep into what use to be happy innocent green eyes he saw sadness and anger with a red ring around his irises. "My real mother is dead, you let him die and then you clamed ownership of me just to spit that old fart. You knew I would want someone to care for me after spending 5 years with that muggle family. You made me part of your family and made me feel loved and then you handed me over to the Dark Lord. Did you hope he would kill me after he got what he wanted? He told me what the real plan was I'm only a live because of his soul inside me. I'm useful to him now." He took a step back when Lucius tried to reach out for him "I let myself believe you cared for me, I...I… you broke me and what you are trying to so to get into my good books away is bull shit because I won't let you get what you want." The teen felt tears well up in his eyes and run down his cheeks

"Harry I'm sorry I do care for you I love you. You are my son I would never let him hurt you…"

"HE RAPED ME INFRONT OF YOU AND HIS INNER CIRCLE AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP HIM!" Harry screamed at him, making the blonde flinched feeling his guilt burn in his gut and stomach at the memory that was burnt into his mind

"Lucius would you please stop up setting my queen."

The blonde spun around and looked at the dark haired man who stood there with blood red eyes "I was trying to explain to my son…" Lucius started to say,

"There is nothing to explain Lucius, do not speak to my queen again." Voldemort said as he reached out to Harry who moved into his arms and looked down at the book "A bit dark isn't it?" He smirked

"I'm not ready the P.C versions." Harry hissed at him as he turned and walked down the hall. The dark Lord turned back to Lucius who had a haunted look

"You could have saved him you know." The man said, making Lucius look at him "All you could have done was shout and pulled him into your arms."

"You would have killed me." The blonde said, as he watched the dark haired teen disappear from sight

"Perhaps, but I might have been happier if my queen would smile and stop telling me that crown on his head feel too heavy." He sighed "And maybe he won't cry very night as he warped his arms around his stomach where our child lays."

Then a thought popped into the blonde's head and turned to look at the Dark Lord "You would have stopped if I forced you to?" He asked, Voldemort frowned at him but nodded all together

"Yes. I would have stopped." Lucius set off into a dash and ran down the hall away leaving the Dark Lord looking confused.

Lucius didn't think was a good idea this was the worst idea he ever had…well next to letting his son being hurt by the Dark Lord and doing nothing to help him. His wife looked confused as he passed her without s single word but for the last 3 years they barely talked she loved Harry as if he was her own flesh and blood like Draco. Lucius was doing this for all for them Harry, Narcissia and Draco he will save them all. He locked himself in his office and looked down at the small gold time turner, it was different from the one the Ministry gave out inside was black sand and it will made him be part of the pasted and not separate being. "I will save you." He whispered as he turned the small hour glass.

He felt his body being pulled and starched and almost suffocated as he felt himself smash back into his own body. It was the heart breaking scream that made him open his eyes and he found himself back at the grave yard. The Dark Lord was back and he was flicking his wand at his son, who was writhing on the floor in pain. Lucius felt his chest tighten as he watched the Dark Lord lean down and touch Harry's tear soaked face and purred softly as he let his hand trail down the teen's front ripping at his clothes "STOP!" Lucius yelled, as he ran out towards them.

Voldemort looked up with a dark glare as he watched the blonde ran towards the dark haired teen and pull him up into his arms. "Stop!" Lucius snarled again as he stood up holding his son tightly and kissing the top of his head "Just stop, you already said you were going make him your consort please don't hurt him anymore."

"Well I am shocked Lucius you would stand up to me?" Voldemort growled at him as he held his wand to the man's throat

"I will not you hurt him anymore. You want him to be your consort you will court him the right way you will not force yourself on him and you will not do it in front of people!" He yelled angrily, as he felt the blunt end of the wand dig into his throat while he heard his son sob in his arms.

For a moment he thought he would die there and end and all this would be for nothing, but the red eyed man smiled and pulled his wand back and grinned at him "Very well Lucius. Take you boy home and I will start courting him. The blonde held his breath for a long time unable to breathe before he disappeared from sight and back at Malfoy manor. When he did finely let out a breath out he found Harry has passed out in his arms and blood was now dripping off his finger tips and soaking into his shirt.

"OH Merlin, my baby!" Came the shrill yell of his wife's voice and he had has never been so happy to see her long blond and brown hair down by her waist not the grey bun she wore when he last saw her.

"It was the ritual." Lucius said to her, He saw her story blue eyes lock with his ice cold ones

"What! I told you not go through with it! How could you!" She cried out as he took the boy into her arms

"I tried my love, but I wasn't privy to the plan with the cup being a portkey." He told her as she took Harry into the living area and placed the dark haired boy on sofa.

"You are sleeping in the spare room!" She snarled before she called for her house elf "Mink get Healer Harris here now!" She cried as she went back to using her wand to try and find out what damage was done.

Lucius knew he was in the dog house but it was better than what would have happen he stood back and did nothing. He knew his son was hurt but he was back home where he belonged he still felt guilt at what had happen but those secret will stay with him. The healer walked back into the hallway and stood looking at Narcissia and Lucius who stood waiting "Well?" His wife asked

"I've given him position for the lacerations and one to help him sleep, the bruises will take time to go." He told them as he wiped his hands in a cloth "Cruciatus was used on him for 5 minutes by the looks of the wounds." Narcissia spun around and looked at his husband with wide eyes and then slapped him

"5 MINUTES! WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME WERE YOU DOING FOR 5 MINUTES?" She yelled, his hand were placed on his face feeling the sting burning "You are going to call Severus and tell him to bring Draco home I want my babies home with me now!"

"I will have to let the aurors know that Harry is here." Lucius said, Narcissia glared at him "He disappeared from Hogwarts with another student that student is dead and Harry is now here?" He asked

"And what is you plan?" She growled, "What lie are you going to tell him?"

"He escaped from the mad man and made his way home and we wanted our healer to look him over before we called the aurors in." He told her. She turned to the healer

"Will you stay the night encase we need you." She asked Healer Harris

"Of Couse I will stay."

Later that night…

Draco was home and sleeping in his brother's bed with Harry knowing how easy nightmares were to come to the younger boy. Lucius was in his offices drowning half a bottle of fire whisky. He dragged his hand down his face as he turned to sit on a chair by the fire place just as it busted into life and Voldemort walked out. He looked like had when he last saw him before he decide to change time, he stood there and smiled at Lucius as he walked a chair "A drink my Lord." Lucius forced himself to say

"Thank you." The Dark Lord smiled, as he took a glass of golden amber liquid "How is my queen doing?" He smirked

"He is still unconscious there was some underlying side effects that the healer is worried about." Voldemort looked up at him with a raised eye brow

"What side effect." He asked, as he sipped his drink

"His mother was part fae and it has brought some of those features out." He thought it was strange that this didn't effect Harry in the other future…but he was bitten by a wolf, that would have stopped it…he thought.

"Penny for your thought Lucius?" The Dark Lord chuckled, as arctic blue eyes looked at him

"What do you want?" He asked

"Just checking in on my consort." He grinned, "I am shock you stood up to me." He said, with a hum "Something must have happen to make you …what's the words grow a pair."

"He's son of course I would stand up to save him!" He hissed "You were going to… No I won't stand back and let you hurt him like that it was bad enough I did nothing while you used the cruciatus on him! If my wife ever forgives me and lets me near Harry and Draco I will spending the rest of my time trying to get my son to forgive me." He hissed at his Lord.

"I will start courting Harry when he turns 15 that will give him enough time to rest and I will do my best to grovel at his feet."

Over the next week Harry spent his time in bed he felt weak from Cruciatus and the healer said it was be expected as his inheritance was forced to come early. He was sick most of the time and it was hard to keep his food down but as the second week come he found he was feeling better and started to hobble around the room with the help from Draco. "Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked as he handed Harry a cup of hot chocolate

"Not really." Harry mumbled into his drink

"You should, you know it helps." The blonde smiled as they sat on the bed looking down at the school books. Harry frowned and closed his eyes feeling tears pin prick his eyes

"If father didn't step in he would have… he would have…" he started to cry as his brother reached out and warped his arms around him as Harry's hand shook around the cup.

"He didn't tho, you're safe here Father saved you your home safe with us." Draco smiled as he let his half-brother rest his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here Dragon."

"It's okay Raven."


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later…

Harry had some lasting damage from the Cruciatus curse, he ended up with a limp from nerve damage. The healer had told them that it could take some years before he is able to walk normally and without pain. Narcissia was in tears as he held her son as she listen to the long list of potion he will have to take every day until the shakes stop and the pain recedes. Lucius went out and asked Severus to brew the positions.

The potion master looked at him as he came though the fire place and stood there rubbing his eyes "What did the Healer say?" Severus asked,

"He will need a lot of potions to help with the damage from the Cruciatus, I'm going out in a bit to get him a cane it should help take the pressure of his leg." He told him as he took a seat

"Potion list." The dark haired man asked, Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out the fold parchment and held it up to him

"Are the potions right?" He asked,

"Your healer is the best money can buy, the Dark Lord wouldn't have sent him if he didn't think the man was capable of his job?" The potion master told him as he looked though the list and then nodded his to the side "However I think you might be right." He told him. The blonde looked up at him

"Why what's he done?" He asked

"I think it's rather what our lord is paying him to do, this pain potion it can make a person additive to it and it doesn't work to well, and he would be pain free for an hour at best. Ah this one won't help him heal."

"What does it do?" Lucius asked as he felt his nails embed themselves into arms the plush leather chair. The potion master wasn't sure he should say but he couldn't go back on his words

"It will increases the chances of him getting pregnant."

"WHAT!" The blonde screeched as he stood up and looked at him "HOW DARE HE GO BACK ON HIS WORD!"

Severus sighed and turned to get some drinks for them for them and then sat down as he shoved the drink into the blonde's arms "Has anything affected his Fae side?" Snape asked as he watched the man take a mouthful of his drink before sitting down once again

"He keeps going to Draco for comfort, they are already dangerously close for brothers. I am calling in a Fae healer to come and have a look."

"It's normal for Fae child to seek comfort from a sibling." Severus said,

"Yes however Draco isn't Fae is he? He wouldn't understand what Harry needs and if Draco's feelings cross those boundaries it will hurt them both." Severus was quiet as he thought as he sipped his drink

"Why did you let him do that to Harry, you told us all that the ritual will have to continue without the boy?" He asked. The blonde groaned and took another mouthful of his drink

"It seem that Barty decide that I was too soft." He mumbled

"Wait Barty? Wasn't he who wanted to court Harry at one point." he asked

"Yep."

Later on….

Lucius sat in his offices taking the memories of what happen before he used the time tuner out and placing them into large around glass ball. When he heard a knock on his door "Enter." He called out, the door open as he turned to see Harry hobble into the room "Harry." The blonde whispered, with a soft smile as he watched the boy smile at him as he moved into the room and sat down on the plush chair. He looked up at his father slightly panting as he watched for the blonde move to the chair next to him

"Dad sit." Harry said, nodded Lucius sat next to his on and watched him seeing his hands tremble

"How are you feeling?" Lucius asked

"Tried, and in some pain without a potion." He said as he watched the blonde look at him with a sad look "Why did it take you so long to stop him?" Harry whispered to him. The older man stiffen as he looked at his on before sighed as he looked down to his hands "Dad why was I there?"

He felt old, older than he had felt in years how does he explain why he didn't step in until their Lord started to touch him up. He closed his eyes and sided his chest ached as he looked to those killer green orbs seeing the innocent look of a child sat before him. He smiled weakly and leaned forward taking his son's hands into own and kissed the hands "I'm sorry you were hurt Harry, I was shocked to see you there that is why I was stunt." He told him. Harry looked at him and searched Lucius eyes before he lowered his head

"Okay dad, I don't believe you're telling me the whole story, but I will let it slide for now." He said as he stood up. The blonde looked at him with wide eyes as he watched the boy hobble out the room

"Harry." The boy looked back at him and smiled weakly

"Its okay dad really it is." Then he left the room. Lucius groans and runs his hand down the front of his face.

It wasn't long after Harry left that he got the fire call from Severus to tell him that the first half of Harry's potion were ready. Lucius fell though the fire place and then stood up dusting himself as he looked at the potion master who was eyeing him up and down. "You have been drinking." The dark haired man said as he caught the tried look on his friend's face "Is Narcissia still making you sleep in the spare room?" He asked

"I need to tell you something, this has been eating away at him for 3 months and I can't tell Narcissia or the boys they will hate me more than they already do" The long nose potion master hummed as he waved his hand at the chairs by the fire place before walking over to a cabinet and filled to glasses up with some red looking drink

"This drink was brewed by a couple of boys from the 5th year, I rather enjoyed it." He told the blonde as he set the glass down in front of him.

Sitting down Severus looked at Lucius as he sipped the drink and sighing as he felt the warm liquid sooth his insides "It's good." He whispered to the man "I used my father's time tuner to change the past." He told him. The potion master choked on his drink and looked at him

"What?"

"I had to…" Lucius closed his eyed and leaned back and looked into the fire "The grave yard, the first time round I did nothing and I let our Lord rape my son in front me and the others. He then took my son away and kept him locked up in his home calling him his queen. 3 years dragged and Harry hated me, hated his mother and Draco. His mind was poisoned not just by the Dark Lord's words but by my own actions. Then there was an odd conversation I had with the Dark Lord where he told me that if I said stop to him and stepped in the way I could have saved my son." He said

"I can see why you went back to fix it." Snape said as he sighed and sipped his drink "But you of all people should know how dangerous it is to change time."

"I know but I need to save my son Severus you may hate Harry's birth mother but he is still my son and I should have saved him the first time. I will never forgot his screams and that look of hate…"

"You saved him now."

"Have I? Voldemort still wants Harry as his queen."

Next day…

Draco walked into his little brother's bed room where he found the dark haired teen staring at a pretty box on the bed "Is that whimpering I hear?" The blonde asked with frown. Green eyes looked up at his brother with worried look on his face

"He sent me a gift." Harry said, his voice was shaking as the blonde walked over to him and climbed onto the bed. Shifting himself around and looked down to see a puppy in the box

"He sent you a puppy?"

"A wolf cub." Harry whispered, Draco looked at the dark haired boy and saw the worry and fear on his face

"What's wrong Raven?" He whispered to him

"He sent it Dragon. O…Our Lord the man who tried to… he wants to court me but I don't know how I can take this after what he's done." He was shaking as the puppy kept whimpering and moving around the box. Draco warped his arms around Harry and held him

"Shhh Raven you don't have to take the gift." He whispered as he watched the boy reach out and touch the fluffy puppy's head and watched it lick his fingers "But could you say no to that cute face?" Draco smiled as he saw Harry smile at the playful pup.

"But if I accept the gift wouldn't mean I'm agreeing to his courtship?" He whispered in fear, before he got off the bed and hobbled over to the desk and cried as he wiped his eyes "I can't get out of it can I?" he whispered.

Draco picked up the puppy and placed it on the ground before he walked over to his brother and rubbed his back "All I know is he is The Dark Lord, you have time to decide if you want him to court you." He whispered, Harry frowned as he watched the husky pup pad up to them and tilted his head "Have a word with father and if all else fails we will run away together." Harry chuckled weakly as he looked up at his half brother

"Father would love that." He told the blonde, who smiled brightly at him seeing the happyish looked on the dark haired teen's face

"Well I would make a pretty awesome husband as I know what you like." Harry rolled his eyes and scoped up the puppy and looked back at his brother

"Just one little problem brother darling." Harry told him with all the dullness of a bludger's bat, Draco just smiled and kissed Harry's cheek

"Yeah I know. Just talk to father." He whispered before he left the bed room.


End file.
